<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep, my darling, safe and sound by unowenowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441630">Sleep, my darling, safe and sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unowenowl/pseuds/unowenowl'>unowenowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alcohol mention, but he doesn't drink, quite a good amount of angst, this is purely self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unowenowl/pseuds/unowenowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet again. But it's not the way Qrow would like.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Qrow knows he should be sleeping, but for some reason, he cannot. He opens his eyes again. The wall he's facing has an open door. He can't see what's on the other side, it's pitch black, but instincts tell him not to go there. There's a half-empty glass of water on the table.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>He'd rather have vodka. A part of him tells him that he shouldn't, but he cannot remember why. He stands up, rummaging through the cabinets until he finds a bottle of one. He'll forgo a glass, he'll drink straight from the bottle.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I wouldn't recommend that, handsome," he hears and turns his head around. It's Clover. He's come from the open door. He looks like himself.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Qrow feels a sudden rush of relief. He lets go of the bottle, rushes to Clover's side. He can hear the bottle of vodka toppling on the counter, rolling around and falling to the ground. He can hear it shattering, and he doesn't care. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen &amp; Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep, my darling, safe and sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't know what happened, mes amis. i was theoretically working on the second chapter of that other fic, and then i was just reading about how the events of E12 may fuck Qrow up and I was hit with a feeling of 'I DON'T WANT THAT'. so this just appeared. I'm not sure what it is either, but it offers me some sort of the comfort I need (as well as some comfort to Qrow). Clover still be dead tho, sorry. :( unbeta'ed, like always.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="win-disposable pagecontrol">
<p></p><div class="default-theme">
<p></p><div class="grid3x4">
<p></p><div class="editor-container">
<p></p><div class="default-theme">
<p></p><div class="editor">
<p></p><div><p>His eyes are bleary. He's sitting at a table, in a room that he doesn't recognize. He can tell that it's a kitchen but he doesn't know to whom it belongs. It's very white, with one light bulb which emanates a light so strong that it hurts his eyes. He closes them tiredly. Qrow knows he should be sleeping, but for some reason, he cannot. He opens them again. The wall he's facing has an open door. He can't see what's on the other side, it's pitch black, but instincts tell him not to go there. There's a half-empty glass of water on the table.</p></div><div><p>He'd rather have vodka. A part of him tells him that he shouldn't, but he cannot remember why. He stands up, rummaging through the cabinets until he finds a bottle of one. He'll forgo a glass, he'll drink straight from the bottle.</p></div><div><p>"I wouldn't recommend that, handsome," he hears and turns his head around. It's Clover. He's come from the open door. He looks like himself.</p></div><div><p>Qrow feels a sudden rush of relief. He lets go of the bottle, rushes to Clover's side. He can hear the bottle of vodka toppling on the counter, rolling around and falling to the ground. He can hear it shattering, and he doesn't care.</p></div><div><p>He just wants to reach Clover.</p></div><div><p>He stops a few centimeters away from him.</p></div><div><p>"Clover," he says, as if he's been punched. He feels like he's been punched. He swallows, blinks back the tears that threaten to appear. Clover hugs him with his whole body, his arms on Qrow's shoulders, knees touching. Qrow takes a deep breath of air, and in that moment, the tears that he tried to control spill.</p></div><div><p>Clover holds him like that for a while. Qrow doesn't know how much time passes, he has no feeling for it. But after a while, the tears stop. He doesn't know if it's because there's nothing more to spill or because he's tired.</p></div><div><p>Clover disentangles from their hug, slowly, but doesn't let go. He puts his hands on Qrow's face, looks at him with concern.</p></div><div><p>"How are you feeling?"</p></div><div><p>Qrow wants to brush it off, say he's fine or deflect by being sarcastic. Instead, none of that happens.</p></div><div><p>"It hurts. It hurts so much," he says honestly. He's not sure what hurts exactly, because everything seems fine. But his chest feels both numb and like it's being ripped in two, and it's contradictory, but still painful.</p></div><div><p>Clover nods, puts his forehead against Qrow's, closing his eyes.</p></div><div><p>"I know. I'm sorry," he says. His hands travel towards the sides of his neck, caresses his ears in passing.</p></div><div><p>Amidst the swirl in his stomach, he can recognize another emotion.</p></div><div><p>"I feel guilty," he says quietly. He's not sure what for either, but the feeling is so strong that he feels he might drown. He's not so surprised though. Usually, things are his fault.</p></div><div><p>Clover raises his head at this.</p></div><div><p>"No," he says forcefully. "You're not to blame. We were both idiots, me more than you. But it's..." he takes a deep breath, "We both made mistakes, understand that? You shouldn't blame yourself for this."</p></div><div><p>Qrow nods. He's not sure if he believes it, but the knot in his chest lessens a little.</p></div><div><p>One of Clover's hands finds itself on Qrow's nape, caressing gently, playing with his hair.</p></div><div><p>"Come on, let's get you to sleep," he says.</p></div><div><p>"I can't sleep," he says.</p></div><div><p>Clover's face looks mournful at the news, "I'm sorry," he says. "But come with me anyway. Try."</p></div><div><p>He takes Qrow's hands and pulls him towards the other side of the kitchen. There's another door there, that Qrow hadn't noticed before, having sat with his back to it.</p></div><div><p>When they enter, Qrow recognizes his old room, in his apartment on the island of Patch. He looks at the windows, sees the sun setting down, casting everything in a warm light. He realizes that this would be his home, if he had to pick a location. Somehow it feels more like it by having Clover in his space.</p></div><div><p>Clover, for his part, looks around with awe, "This is where you live?" he asks, although the answer is obvious.</p></div><div><p>"Yep," he says, putting his hand at the back of his neck and looking away. "It's not much, I know."</p></div><div><p>"I think it's beautiful," Clover answers back. "I love the plants," he says, gesturing towards two potted plants situated in the corner of his room. Qrow is surprised to notice they're still green. He's been gone for so long, he would have thought they'd be wilted by now.</p></div><div><p>"They're from my nieces," he tells Clover, who is now sitting crouched to look at his collection of  CDs and books. Besides him there's a TV with a video games console and a few games, "You've got quite the collection."</p></div><div><p>"You've got to do something when you're not hunting," he shrugs. "And I'd mostly play those videogames with Yang and Ruby, although there are a couple of them that are more...not for them," he finishes lamely.</p></div><div><p>Clover looks back at him, raising an eyebrow and with a smirk on his face, looking as if he wants to press him to tell him more. But then he looks at the sun setting down behind the valleys and sobers up. He stands up, comes near Qrow.</p></div><div><p>"I'd love to hear more, but you need to sleep," he says, putting his hand on the side of his face. Qrow leans into it.</p></div><div><p>"Come with me," he says, and Clover looks pained.</p></div><div><p>"I can't."</p></div><div><p>He takes Qrow's arm and drags him gently towards the bed. Panic surges up in Qrow's chest. He doesn't know for sure what's happening, but he knows he doesn't want it to happen. He yanks his arm back. Clover turns his head a little to look at him, then turns his whole body around when he sees Qrow is panicking.</p></div><div><p>"Will I see you again?" he asks. He has a feeling he already knows the answer.</p></div><div><p>Clover shook his head, looking sad. He sits on the bed, gently patting the side on his left. He's not trying to make him sit on the bed anymore, but inviting him to.</p></div><div><p>Qrow takes a deep breath to steady his nerves, then joins him on the bed. Clover looks around the room, before speaking.</p></div><div><p>"I'm sorry," he says again, and this time it's Qrow who feels the need to interject.</p></div><div><p>"You're apologizing too much."</p></div><div><p>Clover's lips quirk up in an approximation of a smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes.</p></div><div><p>"I'm sorry that I put you in pain, though. I wish I didn't. I wish none of this happened, but wishes don't do anything good at the moment. Just as blaming yourself won't," he says sternly, frowning. Qrow puffs, a bit amused.</p></div><div><p>"It's going to be difficult for a while," Clover admits, taking his palms, looking at their joined hands. "It will probably still hurt for a while. At some point, it will get easier. And then it will stop hurting. You'll likely be too busy to notice all of this, too, unfortunately...with all that's happening. But you're strong, Qrow, and you can get through this, too. And you don't have to do this alone."</p></div><div><p>"I don't have anyone," he replies.</p></div><div><p>"Bullshit," he says, and Qrow thinks that is the first time he's heard him swear. "You've got your nieces."</p></div><div><p>"I can't burden them with this," he says. "And I can't...I can't be around them, I can't put them in danger."</p></div><div><p>Clover looks conflicted and almost on the verge of tears. But he doesn't shed any of them.</p></div><div><p>"You're not a burden, Qrow. And you're not a danger. You've kept them safe, all this time," he says softly. "You're amazing and I wish you'd see it too."</p></div><div><p>The hand that is not holding Qrow's hands returns to his nape to massage it softly.</p></div><div><p>"It's true that it's not going to be easy to confide in them with this. But you don't have to turn away from them. You don't have to run away and isolate yourself. They love you and want you to be well. Let them be there for you in any way it's possible. Don't go into dangerous missions," he says, with half a smile, as if having read Qrow's thoughts.</p></div><div><p>"Do you have anyone else you could confide in? Any other adult that you trust, even a little?"</p></div><div><p>"I suppose there'd be Taiyang..." he says uncertainly. He and Taiyang haven't spoken in a long time, and he doesn't know if he'd even be willing to listen to him.</p></div><div><p>"Good, then reach out to Taiyang, when you have time. Or when you can. You don't have to suffer by yourself," he says, coming close enough that their foreheads touch again. Qrow can feel Clover's breath on his lips.</p></div><div><p>"If you have noone to talk to, you can talk to me," Clover says.</p></div><div><p>"Will you hear me?"</p></div><div><p>"I don't know," Clover says honestly.</p></div><div><p>Qrow nods. He can deal with that.</p></div><div><p>He raises his head. Clover looks at the window, and Qrow turns his head to look at it. The sun is almost down.</p></div><div><p>"I have to go to sleep, don't I?" he asks. He's not sure what would happen if he didn't, but he presumes it wouldn't be good.</p></div><div><p>Clover nods, standing up "Your time isn't over yet. The world needs you. The kids need you."</p></div><div><p>"I understand," Qrow says, getting under the covers. Clover tucks him in, then swipes the hair on his forehead back, kissing it softly. After a few moments of consideration, he presses his lips gently against Qrow's.</p></div><div><p>"May we meet again," he says. "Take care."</p></div><div><p>Qrow nods. He looks at Clover's eyes, memorizing the deep shade of green, until he feels his own eyelids heavy.</p></div><div><p>Qrow wakes with a jerk, alarm rising in his body, ready for any attacks. It takes a few seconds to register that he's safe for the moment. Their hiding place is temporary but safe, he reminds himself. There's no enemy coming for him, neither Salem nor James.</p></div><div><p>The kids are still asleep. He looks at each of them sleeping under blankets and in sleeping bags, counts them quickly to make sure nobody is gone. Adrenaline kicks in when he realizes he can't see Ruby anywhere, but she enters the room a few seconds later, with a glass of water in hand. He takes a deep breath to calm down his racing heart.</p></div><div><p>Ruby looks at him with sad eyes, then whispers, "Did I wake you?"</p></div><div><p>He shakes his head, then looks at the clock. It's 5 am. They'll need to get up soon. He's only managed to sleep an hour, and he suspects it's rather more because of total exhaustion than anything else.</p></div><div><p>Ruby puts the glass of water away and comes closer to him, "Are you alright?" she whispers.</p></div><div><p>He considers what to say. Then decides for the truth. "No. But I will be."</p></div><div><p>Ruby nods. "May I stay with you?" she asks timidly.</p></div><div><p>Qrow is reminded suddenly that she's still a child, that it wasn't that long ago when she'd come to his guest room as a child and ask to sleep with him, because it feels safe. Sometimes it's easy to forget, with how much she's had to grow these past years, because of everything she's gone through.</p></div><div><p>"Of course you can, kiddo," he says, raising his blanket to let her get in. It's as much for her benefit as his.</p></div><div><p>He waits for her to get comfortable, before slowly petting her head, like he used to see Summer doing to her and Yang, when she was alive. He doesn't know if he does it well, but Ruby relaxes beside him. Oddly, the gesture is comforting for him as well.</p></div><div><p>Grief is a heavy blanket on his shoulders. But he'll wear it. He'll keep going, for the sake of these kids, for the sake of this damned world and for the sake of himself too.</p></div><div><p>There's a future for him too, and he wants to see it, live it well.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it. i know there's maybe a touch too many forehead touches but i like them, sue me.</p><p>you can find me at queerpyrrha.</p><p>if you find mistakes, i'd appreciate if you pointed them out so i can fix them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>